greatest_freak_out_everfandomcom-20200213-history
WoW Freakout Kid goes to Jack in the Box in LA! (Transcript)
This article is a transcript of the Greatest Freakout Ever episode "WoW Freakout Kid goes to Jack in the Box in LA!" from special, which aired on November 14, 2010. *Episode *Gallery *'Transcript' ---- * Vince: We finally, finally found out, that, the freak out kids are in town and we're gonna go f*** them. * Camera Man: Okay, here they are. * (The Quire family are walking on a road to go out for something to eat, the cameraman zooming his camera to stare at the Quire family.) * Vince: Okay, so, this is uh, this is uh, Stephen, Jack, um, Quire, from the freakout kid videos. And they're uh, I guess they're in town we gotta leave. * Camera Man: Careful, careful, careful. Careful, careful. * Vince: So, they're in town. And they have been driving around all day. We have, just finally, found them, they finally get out of their car. Come on. * (As Vince Allen and the other 2 guys decided to hide in the bush that the Quire Family continue to walking, Stephen's urinate on the bush.) * Vince: Holy f***! Stick in a face? (Tries to laugh that Stephen peeing on the bush.) Oh, my god... (Gif) * Jack: (Laughing) * David: Dude, come on. * Stephen: Why are you telling me? * Jennifer: That is, f***ed up. It's really... * David: You can't do that, boy. * Stephen: Yeah, I can. * Jack: (Giggling. Stephen stop peeing on the bush.) Oh, my god. * (The Quire family are now back to continue walking to go out.) * Vince: Oh, my god. He just take a pee? * (The camera cuts where the Quire family stopped at the Coldstone Creamery for dessert and they sit down outside to eating and licking an ice cream cones. Vince Allen and the other guys are hiding and watching them.) * Vince: We're following around, we've finally, got them drag this, they got Ice Cream. Look at this. (The cameraman still zooming them while they're eating an ice creams.) Okay so we're, watching, the wafflepwn. * (Jack looks at the other guys that they they being filmed by the strangers.) * Vince: Look at that. (Jennifer wiping his older son Stephen's face with the napkin.) Here it goes. * Stephen: Fine, mom. (Stephen wiping his ice cream all over his face with the napkin.) * Vince: This is ridiculous. (Chuckles) (Beeping, the cameraman didn't do anything for what did Vince say that bad word.) Did you see? I tell you, man. (Vince Allen walking and trying tell them to asking the questions.) Hey, what's going on, I'm gonna say for your biggest fans, um... I know you don't know you got, are you, okay. Sorry, I'm little excited, um, are you guys, wafflepwn? * Jennifer: Why? * Vince: Are you, so you are? Oh, my god I knew it and I know, okay, cool. So, um... * Jennifer: What do you mind? I mean, we're on vacation. * Vince: No, we just want asked you couple questions. To asking real quick. * David: You guys need to get outta here. * Vince: Oh, come on. * Stephen: Look what you've done now! * Vince: No, so listen, listen dude. * Stephen: Get away from me! * Guy: We're like 20... * Lady: I'm gonna take a picture. * Stephen: No. You can't, you can't take a picture. * Vince: Hey, hold on, hold on. * Lady: Every Friday night we could watch... * Stephen: No. * Vince: Answer the questions. * Lady: Maybe you shoved a remote up your butt. * David: Hey, hey, hey, hey, that's enough. Enough. * Other Lady: It was really funny. * Guy: We're watching like 20... * David: You guys need to get out of here. * Stephen: I'm not gonna punch him in the face with Jack. * Jennifer: Can you move? * Vince: Come on. Come on! * Lady: (Surprised) Oh, my god! It's alright! * Vince: Don't get her like that. * (The Quire family are leaving and walking out of the unknown shopping center, Stephen Quire flips these strangers off.) * Vince: Oh, come on. * Teenager Boy: Oh, my god! Freakout already? PLEASE? (The scene part cuts off due to accidentally stop filming or ran out of memory.) * (As they trying to leave, Stephen tried to hit the ADA Sport guys with the ice cream ball, but it hits dad instead.) * People: Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, HEY!!!! * Unknown Guy: Shoot. * Vince: Hey! * David: Damn it. * Lady: Oh, my god! * David: Stop! (Ice cream ball falls) * Man: WHOA! * Vince: Oh, he dropped the ice cream. * Stephen: Yeah! * (The camera cuts and the scene where the Quire family are going back in the car.) * David: Come on, Stephen. * goes inside the car and sits down, Stephen giving the middle finger to cameraman again. * door closes * Lady: Um... that was a... cut off. * Vince: Come on. * Stephen: No! * Lady: Do you like ice cream? * Vince: Answer one. * punching the window door car. The car drives and it leaves. * "NEXT DAY..." * Quire Family are ready to get out of the Jack in the Box fast food restaurant. * Camera Man: Waiting for the come... * Vince: Okay, so, okay, here's the dad... there's such like a real family. * Unknown Guy: Where's Stephen? I can't believe we do this yesterday. gets out of the Jack in the Box and meet the ADA sport guys again. Okay, let's keep going. * Vince: Hey, squirrel boy! Yeah, yeah, how are you doing for my clock? * Stephen: Yeah. No, you didn't get lie. * Vince: We gotta answer for questions. * Stephen: I'm not answering crap. * Vince: Yes you are. * Stephen: No. * Vince: Just, come on, I tell you. * Stephen: Yeah, you don't like he felt, that's not handle ask me that. * Vince: Hey, man. Okay, just show you. * Stephen: Get out of my face!! * Vince: Dude, dude! * Stephen: See look, I have a problem. Look at that puts in my face. * Unknown Guy: You're things aren't real. * Vince: You're videos they real. pauses What? What are you gonna do? thinking accidentally spraying at the ladies and trying to spraying the strangers. Oh, s***! S***. What? What? * Black Lady: Ow! throws a cup at Vince Allen. * Fat Lady: What are you doing? * Stephen: I didn't mean to! is random talking. * Fat Lady: No, no, you did to me! * David: What's going on here? * Stephen: No, I need my... * David: You put some water? * Fat Lady: It's on my, it's on my... S***! * attacked and fighting. Stephen spilled the pink water on his pants * David: Hey! * Vince: Hey! * David: HEY! Vince Allen. * Jennifer: Cut it out! Get that... * David: COME ON! * Fat Lady: Look at my shirt! * David: GET OUT. starts chasing at the cameraman. You can't, you ruining your vacation! Come on, guys. * Fat Lady: OH, NO. * tackling the cameraman and start smashing his camera and also attacking him on the road. OH, NO! OH, S***! and acting like gingerbread man. * threw stranger's camera in that car and all the pieces broke. * Stephen: Oh, I don't come out! fat lady girl talking. It's the crap of your shirt! * Ginger Kid: What's your problem? No, don't go... tried to attack the Ginger Kid, but gets tackled by Vince Allen * Vince: Hey! * Jennifer: And you need to get the middle of me. * Stephen: Off of me! * Ginger Kid: What's your problem? * David: Let's go! * Jennifer: Cut it out! * Ginger Kid: What's your problem? * Jennifer: Get out of here... get out of here, now! Go! * knocks Ginger Kid's camera and his camera didn't fall, but he holds it. * David: Let's go, Stephen. Let's go. Let's go. * Quality Inn Hotel in Burbank, California, the Quire Family went back to the hotel inside the lobby, David pushes the up button, the elevator door opens and the bell indicator up sound rings, so Vince Allen went inside at Quality Inn. * Vince: You know you live! * Jennifer: You guys better get out of here. * Stephen: Yeah, but like that you did it to my ass! * Jennifer: Go, just go. Get out of here. Quire family went inside the elevator. * Vince: Yeah. What? * Jennifer: Now, go! * Vince: Well, answer the questions. * pushes the sensor out of the blue green elevator door and his wife told the strangers to get out of the hotel. * Jennifer: Go! * David: Get out! pushes the button maybe either to go up to floor 2 or floor 3. * Jennifer: Just go! * David: Shut the door. Get him out of here. * David presses the door close button, the elevator door closes and Stephen Quire sticks middle finger up at Vince Allen once again while holding his shoe along with his dad giving him the middle finger, too. They just had flipped them off. And finally, the elevator door already closes. Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts